Fever
by Melanie Uchimaki
Summary: "- E porque raio tenho de ser eu a levar esse idiota? - Perguntou evasivo, no entanto quando deu por si já estava a dar meia volta e a dirigir-se para a escola do ex-colega. - Porque tu consegues e porque, como sempre, não deves ir ao teu treino, logo estás livre. Aomine deu por si a revirar os olhos uma vez mais e a suspirar nervosamente. - Vou a caminho. - E desligou."


**Título: **Fever

**Autora:** Melanie Uchimaki

**Rated:** K+

**Casal:** Aomine Daiki & Kagami Taiga

**Gêneros:** Yaoi, Romance

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade

**Sinopse:** "- **E porque raio tenho de ser eu a levar esse idiota?** - Perguntou evasivo, no entanto quando deu por si já estava a dar meia volta e a dirigir-se para a escola do ex-colega.

- **Porque tu consegues e porque, como sempre, não deves ir ao teu treino, logo estás livre.**

Aomine deu por si a revirar os olhos uma vez mais e a suspirar nervosamente. -** Vou a caminho.** - E desligou."

**Notas da História:** Kuroko no Basket não me pertence (infelizmente). E esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

Foi quando finalmente o ruivo sucumbiu contra o portão da escola que Kuroko teve a certeza de que aquilo não era uma simples constipação como Kagami insistia em dizer.

Aproximou-se cautelosamente do amigo e levou uma mão à sua testa, afastando-se logo depois.

- **Kagami-kun, estás a arder em febre!** – E realmente estava, Kuroko nem conseguia perceber como raio o outro conseguia andar ou simplesmente manter-se consciente.

- **Eu estou bem.** – Resmungou tentando erguer-se para logo a seguir voltar a sucumbir apoiando-se de costas numa parede enquanto arfava e suava como se tivesse acabado de dar mais de dez voltas ao campo de basquete a correr, quando na realidade tinham acabado de sair das aulas (às quais Kagami não prestara a mínima atenção) e estava um frio horrível; havia neve por todo o lado e o vento cortante que passava parecia gelar o sangue que lhes corria nas veias.

- **Não estás em condições de andar, muito menos de ir ao treino.** – Apertou o cachecol à volta do seu pescoço. – **Não tens ninguém que te possa vir buscar?**

- **Eu moro sozinho, caso não te lembres, idiota.** – Ofegou fechando os olhos por alguns segundos e abrindo-os lodo depois, esforçando-se por se manter acordado.

- **Eu até te levava, mas para além de ter de ir para o treino, não aguentaria com o teu peso.** – Calou-se por momentos parecendo pensar em algo. – **Só consigo pensar numa pessoa que conseguiria.** – Concluiu tirando o seu telemóvel do bolso.

- **O quê? Quem?** – Perguntou alarmado.

- **O Aomine-kun.** – Respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- **O quê!?** – Quase gritou. – **Eu não quero a ajuda desse idiota!** – E tossiu pelo esforço que exercera sobre a garganta.

Kuroko simplesmente limitou-se a ignorá-lo e a digitar o número do antigo companheiro de equipa.

- **Não me chateies Satsuki, eu vou para casa.** – Aomine resmungou pela terceira vez, tentando que a rapariga de cabelos rosa o deixasse em paz de uma vez por todas.

- **Baka! Não podes continuar a faltar aos treinos.** – Voltou a insistir.

- **Como queiras.** – Bufou aborrecido, decidido a ignorá-la e continuar o seu caminho, mas o vibrar inesperado do seu telemóvel fê-lo parar.

Retirou o aparelho do bolso do seu casaco e franziu a testa estranhando o facto do nome "_Tetsu_" estar a piscar no ecrã.

- **Tetsu?** – Indagou confuso, revirando os olhos ao ver a rapariga ao seu lado mostrar-se totalmente interessada no assunto.

- **Aomine-kun, podes vir até Seirin?** – Kuroko perguntou indo direto ao assunto.

- **O quê? Para quê?** – Ficou ainda mais confuso. Primeiro Kuroko telefonava-lhe pela primeira vez desde que tinham seguido diferentes caminhos e depois pedia-lhe para ir ter com ele?

- **O Kagami-kun está com uma gripe horrível e precisa de alguém que o leve para casa.** – Explicou simplesmente.

- **E porque raio tenho de ser eu a levar esse idiota?** – Perguntou evasivo, no entanto quando deu por si já estava a dar meia volta e a dirigir-se para a escola do ex-colega.

- **Porque tu consegues e porque, como sempre, não deves ir ao teu treino, logo estás livre.**

Aomine deu por si a revirar os olhos uma vez mais e a suspirar nervosamente. – **Vou a caminho. **– E desligou.

- **Era o Tetsu-kun? O que é que ele queria? Onde vais?** – Satsuki disparou perguntas ansiosas umas atrás das outras não dando tempo ao amigo para responder. Se bem que ele também não fazia questão em fazê-lo.

- **Leva a mina mala, tenho de ir a Seirin.** – Disse simplesmente, ignorando displicentemente as perguntas da rosada, e passou-lhe descuidadamente a sua mochila para os braços.

- **O quê? Mas…** - Não teve tempo para dizer mais nada pois Aomine disparou a correr no sentido contrário. – **Ele é realmente rápido!** – Bufou aborrecida.

- **Eu não acredito que o chamaste mesmo!** – Kagami resmungou assim que viram Aomine correr na direção dos dois.

Kuroko não lhe respondeu e fixou os seus olhos azuis no ex-colega de time que parou à sua frente sem parecer, de todo, afetado pela corrida. Tendo em conta a distância razoável entre as duas escolas era de esperar que estivesse, no mínimo, um pouco ofegante, mas é de Aomine que estamos a falar afinal.

- **Ainda bem que pudeste vir Aomine-kun.** – Kuroko estendeu a mão dando-lhe um papel. – **Está aí a morada do Kagami-kun, caso ele adormeça pelo caminho. Ja ne!** – E, num piscar de olhos, desapareceu.

- **Oi, Kuroko!** – O ruivo ainda tentou protestar, mas já não via o menor em lado nenhum.

De repente uma onda de tosse assolou-o novamente e as suas pernas estremeceram quase levando-o ao chão se não fossem os braços fortes do moreno a segurá-lo a tempo.

- **Bakagami, és mais idiota do que eu pensava para saires de casa com uma gripe!**

- **Cala a boca Ahomine.** – Resmungou roucamente para espirrar logo depois.

Aomine revirou os olhos e um sorriso malicioso começou a desenhar-se nos seus lábios. – **Escolhe: queres que eu te leve ao colo ou nas costas?**

- **O quê?** – Corou furiosamente. – **Eu posso andar! **– Protestou.

- **Muito bem, então levo-te ao colo.** – E o seu sorriso alargou-se.

- **Nas costas!** – Disse rapidamente, sentindo como as suas bochechas ficavam cada vez mais quentes – _e não era por causa da febre_.

Com cuidado Aomine largou-o e baixou-se à sua frente, e Kagami sabia que não tinha outra hipótese a não ser subir para as costas do moreno. Aomine suportou o peso do outro com os seus braços e apoiou-o com as suas costas sentindo as mãos do ruivo juntarem-se no seu peito em busca de apoio. Kagami apoiou a cabeça no ombro do moreno e suspirou, fechando os olhos e permitindo-se relaxar, já que parecia não ter outra opção.

- **Baka, não adormeças, senão ficas mais pesado.** – Aomine falou, só mesmo pelo prazer de provocar o rival.

- **Urusai!** – Resmungou cansado.

O moreno apenas sorriu vitorioso e olhou para a morada no papel que Kuroko lhe tinha dado; não era muito longe.

**…**

- **Oi, Kagami, acorda!** – Abanou-o ligeiramente tentando fazê-lo voltar da sua semi inconsciência.

Kagami não tinha realmente adormecido; derivava entre a realidade e o mundo dos sonhos, não percebia nada do que se passava à sua volta, mas tinha consciência do corpo que o carregava para casa. Abriu os olhos lentamente e piscou algumas vezes tentando focar a sua visão no que quer que fosse que estivesse à sua frente. Quando finalmente conseguiu, reconheceu que estavam à porta da sua casa.

Aomine fez com que o ruivo descesse das suas costas com cuidado e apoiou-o com a lateral do seu corpo, passando um dos braços dele pelos seus ombros e rodeando a sua cintura com um dos seus.

Kagami percebeu que precisariam da sua chave para entrar e levou a sua mão livre ao bolso das suas calças, tirando as chaves e, mecanicamente, entregou-as ao moreno que logo tratou de abrir a porta.

Assim que deitou o ruivo na cama, Aomine tomou a liberdade de ir à cozinha e depois de muito procurar acabou por encontrar um recipiente, que encheu de água, e um pano, voltando para o quarto logo depois.

- **O que estás a fazer?** – Kagami perguntou ainda meio tonto pela febre.

- **O que é que te parece idiota?** – Resmungou. Molhou o pano na água fria e dobrou-o, colocando-o sobre a testa do ruivo.

Kagami estremeceu com o contacto frio, mas logo depois sentiu-se relaxar sob as cobertas quentes. Queria perguntar ao outro porque raio ele parecia estar a preocupar-se tanto, queria perguntar se ele estaria ali quando acordasse; sabendo, apesar de tentar negar a si próprio, que sim, queria que ele estivesse. No entanto, não pôde perguntar mais nada já que a inconsciência abateu-se sobre si de vez.

**…**

Aomine acordou num sobressalto com um barulho vindo da cozinha, tinha acabado por adormecer na cadeira que tinha puxado para o lado da cama para vigiar o ruivo. Normalmente não acordaria nem que uma bomba explodisse lá fora, mas por alguma razão os seus sentidos estavam mais alerta que o normal.

Olhou para a cama onde o outro estava deitado… "_estava_" sendo a palavra-chave pois neste momento a cama encontrava-se vazia.

De repente lembrou-se do barulho que tinha ouvido e pulou da cadeira correndo até à cozinha; perto da bancada Kagami estava desmaiado no chão de barriga para baixo.

- **Merda, Kagami!** – Apressou-se para junto do ruivo e virou-o pondo uma mão na sua testa e constatando que a febre tinha piorado e suava sem parar. – **Baka.** – Resmungou baixinho e, com cuidado, pegou-o ao colo levando-o de volta ao quarto.

Tirou-lhe a roupa que ele ainda vestia, deixando-o apenas em boxers para poder limpar todo aquele suor que lhe escorria pelo corpo. Feito isto voltou a tapá-lo e a pôr um pano húmido na sua testa. Ficou, por momentos, a olhar para o ruivo deitado na cama, pensando no que fazer a seguir. Olhou a cadeira e voltou a olhar para o outro decidindo-se.

- **Daiki… **- Kagami sussurrou meio acordado ao sentir um corpo deitar-se ao seu lado e um braço fazer peso na sua cintura.

Aomine prendeu a respiração por momentos ao ouvir o seu primeiro nome, mas logo se recompôs clareando a garganta. – **Dorme.** – Pronunciou baixinho ao seu ouvido.

- **Hum…** - Gemeu ensonado virando-se de frente para o outro. Abriu os olhos lentamente fixando as suas iris vermelhas nos olhos azuis-escuros do moreno que o miravam atentamente.

Por instantes Aomine sentiu-se perder nos olhos febris do ruivo e logo uma força invisível parecia puxá-lo na sua direção.

O beijo não durou mais que alguns segundos, apenas um tocar de lábios; no entanto, fora o suficiente para despertar algo desconhecido dentro de cada um, mesmo que nenhum deles se desse conta disso no momento.

Talvez fosse o ponto de partida para algo, mas por agora o que importava era que o ruivo estava doente e precisava melhorar.

- **Ao… **- Hesitou. – **Daiki?** – Indagou confuso. Por alguma razão parecia certo chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Ou talvez fosse o seu estado febril que não lhe permitia pensar coerentemente.

- **Dorme.** – Repetiu. Sentia-se confuso com tudo aquilo, mas não valia apena pensar nisso agora.

Por fim, Kagami deu-se por satisfeito (ou simplesmente não conseguiu resistir mais ao sono) e rendeu-se à inconsciência.

Aomine olhou para o relógio em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira e depois para a janela do quarto constatando que já tinha anoitecido. Decidiu que ficaria ali, afinal, alguém tinha de tomar conta daquele idiota.

Aquilo que acontecera há minutos atrás fora estranho, confuso e impensado, mas ao mesmo tempo parecera tão certo. Talvez no dia seguinte eles discutissem por causa daquilo, pois ambos eram teimosos e orgulhosos até dizer chega. Como Kuroko costumava dizer, ambos eram dois grandes idiotas que não sabiam quando dar o braço a torcer. Oh sim, eles iriam discutir. Mas talvez o resultado disso não fosse ruim.

**Owari!**


End file.
